


I Can Save Him

by atlalok143_arrowflash3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlalok143_arrowflash3/pseuds/atlalok143_arrowflash3
Summary: A conversation on Titan with Peter and Dr. Strange may be the only way to save Tony as they head to the final battle against Thanos.An Endgame Fix-it because let's face it, I will forever be trying to do that!





	I Can Save Him

Peter’s in denial even as his tears run down his face telling him the truth. Tony wasn’t dying. He couldn’t be dying. Not after everything. But as much as he wants to believe that, he hears Tony’s heart slowing. Barely catches Pepper’s words to her dying husband. Peter feels Rhodey’s grip on his shoulder but he also feels the sobs wracking War Machine’s body. 

We won Mister Stark. You did it, sir. We won. 

But did they? His denial collapses as he hears Tony’s heartbeat slow even more. He didn’t have long. And no one was doing anything. 

“Peter.” 

Someone familiar says his name, but the shock is still too much.

“Peter.” 

The tone has Peter looking behind him where a beaten down Dr. Strange is staring at him hard. Peter can see how exhausted he is. The blood and dirt on his face and the pain in his eyes remind Peter of what just happened. They had fought a war but there were consequences. But then Strange locks eyes with him and raises his hand. An orange glow starting at his fingertips before he says, “Remember.” 

And just like that Peter is thrown into his mind. A memory. 

Peter gasps awake. And it takes him a moment to realize where he is. Titan. Space. Mister Stark. 

“Mr. Stark!” he calls. 

“He’s already gone. It’s been five years and they need us.” 

Peter is up on his feet. “What? What do you mean five years?” 

Strange shakes his head and glances over at the Guardians who look like they are trying to make sense of what just happened. 

“No time to explain it all. We only have a few minutes,” says Strange. “You need to listen to me now and you need to listen closely if we are going to pull this off.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Peter still doesn’t understand what is going on. Even though Dr. Strange said something about five years passing, another part of him is still searching for Tony. Why would he leave him? How did he leave him?

Strange sees Peter’s eyes focusing on anything but him and he places his hand on his shoulder. “Look at me. He isn’t here. He’s on Earth and to save him you need to focus.” 

He has Peter’s attention now. Peter sees the truth in his eyes and remembers how Strange had looked into the future. How there were fourteen million possibilities but with only one chance of winning. 

“We are about to enter a battle with Thanos,” continues Strange. “A battle that will take everyone and everything to win. And the key to winning is Tony. It’s why I gave the stone to Thanos. It was the only choice. But at the end of this battle. Tony will make the ultimate sacrifice.”

Peters eyes widen as he realizes what Strange is saying. “No,” he denies instantly. “No. No!” 

Genuine sympathy fills Strange’s face. “I’m sorry. It will be the only way for us to win. To save the universe.” 

Peter shakes his head. “We can save him. You told me what’s coming. So we can save him!” 

“Not if we want to win. We have to let him make the final play. But when all is said and done, we can bring him back. Tony will die but the stones and the gauntlet can be used. You have to be the one to use it.” 

“Me?” Peter doesn’t understand. There are plenty of others stronger than him. How could he be the one to wield something that can wipe out half the universe?

“Yes. Not anyone can just use the gauntlet. It’s too powerful. Thanos used it and almost died and Bruce Banner too. Tony is only human, so he will die. But you aren’t all human. There is a chance you can wield it. No one else will take the chance and if I suggest it at the time, there will be too much hesitation. That hesitation will cost us moments we can’t afford to lose. But you can wield it Peter. If you want to save Stark, you have to.” 

Peter isn’t sure what to say. But he knows he’ll do whatever it takes to save Tony. “Did you see me using it? Did you see me bring him back?” 

Strange is quiet for a moment. “I saw you bring him back but I can’t see if you survive. The choice is yours.”

He may not survive… but a world without Iron Man is one that Peter didn’t want to be a part of. The world needed Iron Man more than it needed Spider-Man. And Peter couldn’t bear the thought of losing his mentor. Tony… he had become more than just a mentor to Peter. He couldn’t lose him. And if Peter could bring him back, he had to try.

Peter locks eyes with Strange and nods. “I’ll do it.”

The relief in Strange’s eyes are evident. “I need to erase this memory. You can’t know going into the battle all of this. We have to let this play out a certain way. When the time comes I will ask you to remember and you will have a moment to decide. Then you have to run to the gauntlet. I’ll protect you for as long as I can but you won’t have long.” 

“I understand.” 

The last thing Peter sees is the orange glow of Strange’s shaking hands. 

Peter’s head throbs as the memory comes back to him. He looks up at Strange. Strange’s eyes hold a question, asking if Peter remembers what he needs to do. Peter nods. 

“Run,” says Strange. 

Peter doesn’t hesitate as he makes his way to the fallen and forgotten gauntlet. 

“Peter! No!” someone yells. 

From the corner of Peter’s eye he sees an orange glow. Strange’s shield. 

“Strange what the hell are you doing?” yells Bruce. 

“The boy can save him,” says Strange. 

“No! It will kill him,” yells Rhodey. 

Peter scoops the gauntlet into his arms and turns around. The Avengers stare him down in horror as he holds the gauntlet. Wanda’s power hits across Strange’s forcefield. The shield cracks against her power. 

“Queens,” says Steve. His fist against the shield. “You can’t use it. It will kill you. Tony wouldn’t want that.”

Peter flinches at that as he remembers the hug Tony had given him the moment he saw him on the field. How all Peter could do is babble around his mentor while Tony was looking at him like he couldn’t believe he was real. But Steve’s words weren’t enough to change his mind. Not if there was a chance Peter could succeed. “He wouldn’t want to be dead either,” replies Peter. 

Steve shakes his head. “He cares more for you than you know. The first thing he said to me when he got back from Titan was ‘I lost the kid.’ He was broken that you had died. I didn’t understand that at the time. It wasn’t until later when I learned the real reason he decided to help us with time travel. The whole reason he helped us bring everyone back, was you. He told us no at first. But he changed his mind. For you. Do not throw his sacrifice away. He wouldn’t want that.” 

Another hit from Wanda on the shield. And Peter could see Captain Marvel’s hand glowing. Her eyes were on him telling him what would happen if he didn’t listen, yet at the same time he saw the hesitation. He could see her wondering if his plan would work. 

Peter’s eyes found Strange. And though he said no words Peter could read the words written on his face, It’s your choice. But you’re running out of time.

Everything around him suddenly become so quiet and with Peter’s enhanced hearing he caught the even slower heartbeat of Mr. Stark. It was now or never.

“I can do this,” whispers Peter. “I can save him. I have to save him.”

Before anyone can stop him, he slips on the gauntlet. Power instantly fills his body and it is the most excruciating pain he has ever felt. He’s on his knees before he realizes his legs gave out. He knows he doesn’t have long. He can hear everyone screaming and feel the air move as Strange’s shield breaks under Wanda’s power. With everything in him, he thinks of Tony whole and alive, and uses every bit of his enhanced strength to snap his fingers. The power comes in a burst of light and everyone is thrown back. Peter feels the gauntlet slip from his grip and then everything goes black. 

**

Tony could barely keep his eyes open even with the yelling and screaming even that was drifting farther away. His mind and soul were telling him to hold on and that whatever was happening was important. He just needed to hold on for a little longer…and just when he thought he was losing the fight for good, a power hits him in a way that was so similar to him snapping his fingers, he wonders if he is dreaming. Except instead of the pain that came from the stones, he feels…warm. Healed. Whole. He takes a much-needed breath and his eyes open. His vision is blurred for a moment and then he comes back and sees Pepper’s red hair, her back turned to him. 

“Pep,” he gasps. 

Immediately she looks at him and her eyes widen in surprise. “Tony?” She reaches for him, her hands on his cheek. Checking for injuries, he thinks. Checking to see if he really is alive. He hears her murmur to FRIDAY. And that’s when his hearing comes full force. 

“Peter!” 

The yell instantly has Tony on alert. Peter who was supposed to be next to him. Who was next to him only a moment ago. Tony had heard him but couldn’t use his voice to reassure his kid that everything was going to be okay. 

“This is your fault Strange!” 

“Did you tell him he even would survive? Or did you sacrifice him like you sacrificed Tony?” 

Tony’s heart is suddenly pounding strongly. Like it wasn’t minutes ago dying a slow death. And suddenly he finds his voice. 

“Where’s Peter?” He’s surprised by how calm his voice is despite how scratchy at the same time.

Tears stream down Pepper’s face as she looks back at him. “Tony, he…” She can’t finish and that’s when he notices his right hand doesn’t have the gauntlet. He suddenly realizes what happened. Because he knows his kid. 

He doesn’t know how he finds the strength but he does. He’s on his feet and stumbling to where everyone is gathered. 

He ignores the shock of everyone’s faces and they see the determination in his own and step out of the way. That’s when he sees Peter on the ground with Strange in front of him. Tony vaguely remembers Strange is an actual doctor and he sees him working on Peter. Tony is suddenly there though. And that’s when he sees Peter’s arm. The Iron-Spider suit didn’t protect him in the same way his own suit didn’t protect him from the snap. Peter’s arm and half of his face is burnt. And Tony can’t tell if he is alive.

“What did he do? What did you do?” Again, he’s surprised that his voice is calm. 

“He wanted to save you,” says Strange. “And I gave him the choice.” 

Now Tony feels his anger snap. “You told me it was me! Not my kid!”

Tony’s on his knees and reaches for Peter. “Kid. Peter. Wake up. Come on. Come on! Fight! Dammit! You don’t get to do this. Everything I did was to bring you back!” 

Peter doesn’t stir. He’s not moving and Tony is frozen. He doesn’t know what to do. “Please kid. Please.” 

Tony’s head is on Peter’s chest and he’s sobbing. He doesn’t care that he has an audience. He doesn’t care that they can see how much he cares for this kid. Because he does. He loves him as his own. And now he is gone. He lost his kid. Again. Why? Why did this keep happening? 

At first it doesn’t register. The soft touch. It doesn’t click. But then he feels it. Movement. A hand on his head. And right before he snarls to whoever thought they had the right to comfort him, he stops. Because he feels the chest beneath him move. 

Tony’s head snaps up. And he sees Peter turn his head to him. His eyes are slow to open. But somehow he manages. They are filled with pain but the moment they find Tony they freeze. 

“Mister…Stark?” Words so low, so soft. But Tony hears them. One hand reaches for Peter’s non-burned cheek and the other squeezes his non-burned hand. 

“Hey kid,” he says, his voice hoarse. “You’re okay.”

Peter nods, just barely. “You…too?”

“Yeah kid, I’m good. Thanks to you.” 

Peter gives him a half smile and Tony squeezes his hand. And that’s when he knows Peter will be okay. He pulls him into his lap. Peter’s good side is pressed against his chest and Tony cradles him carefully. His kid. Alive. In his arms. 

Tony looks up at Strange who gives him a relieved nod. He doesn’t say anything but Tony can read the look on his face. He’s going to be okay. He’s healing is kicking in. He made it. 

Tony looks back down at Peter. “Don’t ever do that to me again kid,” he whispers. 

But even as he says it, he knows Peter will always do what he thinks is right, despite the consequences. Which will always terrify him, but at least Peter is back and Tony has no plans to go anywhere. Thanks to this kid, his kid. He’ll be around to watch Peter’s back. To watch Morgan grow up and finally meet her big brother. To be with his family now that they’re whole again. 

“Missed you kid,” says Tony. “More than you’ll ever know.”

“Missed you too…Tony.” It’s a sleepy, exhausted response.

Tony kisses his forehead. “Love you kiddo.” 

He doesn’t expect an answer, but then he hears a soft, “Love you too.” 

Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I will always be trying to fix the end of Endgame. And this is just one of the many scenarios in mind to deal with that grief! Like I said in earlier works, getting myself back in the groove of writing and being brave and posting my fanfic. And I just really love the


End file.
